Estoy en Casa
by PKimLee
Summary: Laxus regresa a Magnolia con la esperanza de encontarse de nuevo con la demonio que le robo el corazon, pero se encontrara con la sorpresa de que Mira... (ya tenia un fav y lo tube que resubir, lo siento epero que lo agregen de nuevo a sus fav)
1. Chapter 1

Estoy en casa.

 _-Pov Laxus-_

 _Hace unos años tuve que tomar una decisión, una que muy a mi pesar debía tomar, me fui de Magnolia una noche después de hacer mía a la mujer más hermosa de todo Fiore, a la más ardiente demonio, a la mas sencilla y amable persona, a el amor de mi vida Mirajane Strauss, ahora estoy a unas cuanta calles del gremio y me pregunto, ¿estará aun ahí?, ¿estará esperando por mí?, ¿seguirá amándome?, no sé si sean mis nervios pero puedo escuchar su voz…._

\- Inazuma! Vuelve ya tenemos que regresar al gremio!

\- Lo se mama es solo que perdí mi lacrima

\- ¿esto es tuyo?, dijo extendiendo la mano y mostrando una lacrima de cristal

\- sí, muchas gracias señor

 _Dijo con una sonrisa en sus ojos, ojos del color del cielo, aquel cielo que alguna vez vi en Mira, me detuve a observarlo con más detenimiento, era extraño ese niño era tan parecido a… no, no, no, en que estoy pensando, pero sin duda su mirada era la mirada de…_

\- ¿y cómo te llamas?

\- Inazuma… su nombre es Inazuma, dijo Mira cuando al fin se acercó a ellos

-¿Mira?...

\- Mami!

\- ¿conque aquí estaba mi pequeño relámpago?

-Mami el señor encontró mi lacrima

\- ya veo, el señor es muy amable, ¿y qué es lo que debes decir?

\- Gracias señor!

\- no… no hay problema

\- ahora porque no vas con tía Lisanna de vuelta al gremio enseguida los alcanzare

\- Esta bien mama, hasta luego señor

\- hasta luego…

\- ha pasado mucho tiempo Laxus

 _Esa maldita sonrisa me matara algún día, nunca podre descifrar con certeza lo que se esconde esta mujer detrás de su sonrisa_

-así es…

\- ¿te diriges al gremio?

 _Tenerla tan cerca de nuevo me vuelve loco, quiero abrazarla, quiero besarla, pero ella, que pensara ella si solo me fui y la deje…._

\- ¿Laxus?

\- eh!... sí, pero antes de eso me gustaría…

\- a mí también, porque no caminamos un poco…

\- claro…

 _Por unos minutos no pude más que seguir sus pasos, reinaba el silencio, aun así yo solo la observaba detenidamente, demonios el aroma de su piel seguía haciendo estragos en mí, aun sin decir ni hacer nada esta mujer me vuelve loco, de pronto nos detuvimos frente a un lago, los dos nos sentamos pero ninguno savia como empezar a…_

\- hiciste un viaje muy largo, es bueno tenerte de vuelta en casa, seguro todos en el gremio se alegraran mucho y…

\- basta, no sigas, preferiría que me golpearas a que muestres esa falsa alegría en tu rostro

\- en realidad estoy alegre por tu regreso

\- ¿alegre?, mientes, debes odiarme, después de todo me fui, me largue después de que te entregaras a mí, cualquier mujer en el mudo se sentiría utilizada por algo así

\- pues no es mi caso, si tuviste que irte debió haber un motivo, una razón poderosa para…

\- y porque no puedes pensar lo contrario, que me fui por una razón simple que fue porque obtuve lo quería de ti esa noche

 _Me molesta, me molesta tanto que ella solo mantenga esa sonrisa, que no me abofetee por haberla dejado, incluso si ella me recibiera con su Satán Soul dejaría que me diera una paliza por no decirle la razón por la que me fui…_

\- precisamente por esa noche…, yo pude sentir todo tu amor esa noche, pero también sentí tu preocupación, tu angustia, tu dolor, pensé que si me sinceraba contigo, me entregaba a ti con todo el amor que guarde tantos años, te aria olvidar lo que te atormentaba…

\- pero me fui…

\- y fue confuso para mí, pero tu recuerdo en mi piel me decía que había algo detrás de tu partida

\- Todo este tiempo viví atormentado por los recuerdos de esa noche, las duchas no podían apagar el calor de los recuerdos, no podían borrar tu aroma de mi piel

\- vaya, vaya, veo que deje una buena impresión en ti

\- y vaya que si mujer, estos años, solo sobreviví con el recuerdo de la última noche que pase a tu lado

 _Y otra vez ese estúpido silencio, tengo que decírselo, tiene derecho a saberlo, y debo saber que pasara después_

\- entonces ¿regresamos al gremio?, debes estar cansado

 _Se quiso levantar, pero entonces un impulso dentro de mí, me hizo tomarla por las caderas y sentarla de nuevo, pero esta vez en el espacio entre mis piernas, la abrace para que no pudiera voltear a ver mi rostro apenado por lo que hice_

\- espera… tienes que saber la razón por que me fui…

\- te escucho…

 _Aun si mirar su rostro, sé que está sorprendida y apenada por mi reacción, pero no debe estar tan incómoda porque aun así solo se dispuso a escucharme_

\- nunca quise mencionar esto porque mi deber es proteger a mis compañeros y al gremio, así que no quería que se me viera como alguien débil, el caso es que desde que absorbí las partículas de barrera mágica en nuestra lucha contra tártaros mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mi magia como esperaba, tenía que esforzarme mucho para poder lograrlo, pero la vieja Porlyusica me dijo que mientras más poder mágico usaba las partículas se expandían más por mi cuerpo, la verdad me importo una mierda

\- Laxus siendo Laxus…

-tenía que proteger al gremio, no era tiempo de quedarme como estorbo en una cama

\- pudiste haber muerto

 _Su voz sonaba entrecortada, entonces su manos apretaron fuerte las mías_

\- para no morir tenía que alejarme del ambiente de peleas, y someterme a un tratamiento para eliminar las partículas, eso fue lo que me indico la vieja, y aunque en un principio no acepte algo hizo que cambiara de opinión

\- …

\- la noche que pasamos juntos… y aunque me dolió mucho alejarme, lo tuve que hacer, si quería proteger el gremio… y a ti, para estar a tu lado debía ser alguien que pudiera hacerlo, no ser solo un loco, patán e inmaduro…

\- yo nunca pensé en ti de esa forma…

-tu nunca piensas mal de nadie Mujer

\- vamos no es como que sea una niñita ingenua, yo te amo…

 _Por un momento sentí como mi corazón se salió de mi pecho, ella me amaba, aun me amaba…_

\- te lo dije la noche que me entregue a ti…

 _Desilusión fue lo que sentí cuando mi corazón volvió a su lugar, me amaba en ese entonces… ¿y ahora?_

\- y aun después de todo el tiempo transcurrido lo sigo haciendo, es por eso que nunca podría pensar en ti como un patán e inmaduro, tal vez como un loco si

 _Dijo recargando su cuerpo en mi pecho y mostrándole esa hermosa sonrisa que encajaba perfecto en su rostro, diablos sí que esta mujer lleva un demonio dentro, un demonio que me tortura con cada palabra que sale de su boca, pero de una cosa estoy seguro, puede llevar mil demonios dentro pero eso no cambia su infinita bondad y ternura_

\- mientras el tiempo pasaba y no veía mejora en mi enfermedad, me sentí incapaz de volver, ¿para que volvería?, tan solo sería un estorbo para el gremio, pero más para ti, entonces pensé, que no tenía derecho siquiera de pensar que me esperarías después de cómo me fui

\- sin embargo yo siempre le fui fiel a tu recuerdo y a mi corazón, muchos pensaron que me quede atrás viviendo solo de tu recuerdo, pero tú te quedaste en mi piel, en mi ser… entonces que ganaba olvidándote

\- pero tenías derecho de seguir adelante, pensé que tal vez con el tiempo me olvi…

\- lo intente… una y otra, y otra vez, pero después me di cuenta que no estaba en mi olvidarte, simplemente no podría sacarte de mi corazón… ¿sabes cuándo me di cuenta de eso?

 _Yo solo negué como idiota con mi cabeza_

\- fue el día que me entere que Inazuma venía en camino

\- ¿el niño?...

\- es mi hijo

\- tiene tu misma mirada

\- pero Inazuma es más parecido en aspecto y carácter de su padre

\- ¿Inazuma?... ¿Cómo relámpago?...

\- Inazuma Dreyar… un relámpago que llego a mi vida, así como su padre se fue…

-¿Dreyar?

 _Dreyar, Dreyar, Dreyar, es lo único que se repetía en mi cabeza, cuando me encontré con él, paso por mi mente la loca idea de que era muy parecido a mi cuando era pequeño pero al ver a Mira los nervios me dominaron y lo olvide por completo_

\- así es… Inazuma es tu hijo

 _La giro para quedar frente a ella, tomo su rostro entre mis manos, lagrimas escapan de mis ojos, santo cielo, no creo merecer esto, me largue de Magnolia dejando a esta increíble mujer si darle una explicación y ahora que regreso ella me recibe diciéndome que me sigue amando y que ese pequeño que vi hace unas horas es mi hijo… nuestro hijo, estoy atónito, solo puedo seguir observándola sin hacer que una palabra salga de mi boca…_

\- bienvenido a casa Laxus

 _Retira mis manos de su rostro, entrelaza las suyas en mi cuello y me besa, la ciño mas a mi cuerpo y solo puedo preguntarme ¿Cómo fue que pude estar tanto tiempo sin ella?, cuando nuestros labios pierden el contacto, la observo de nuevo y solo puedo decir…_

\- Estoy en casa.

 _ **Hola, saludos a las personas que estén leyendo esta pequeña historia, la verdad ya tenía tiempo con esta historia guardada pero estaba inconclusa, pero hoy después de mil canciones y una caja de Pocky la inspiración vino a mí. Tengo muchos proyectos de Fairy Tail guardados solo necesito juntar inspiración para que salgan a flote, bueno y ya para despedirme déjenme sus comentarios y discúlpenme si mi ortografía me traiciona. Bye nos leemos después.**_


	2. Brillo

Estoy en casa.

Cap. 2

"Brillo"

 **-Pov Mirajane-**

 _Él está de vuelta en casa, un sinfín de emociones recorre mi cuerpo, después de todo a pasado tanto tiempo, como él dice se fue de Magnolia después de aquella mágica noche que por fin pude abrirle mi corazón y entregarme a él, su partida me dejo algo confundida pensé… pensé que podía alejar de su mente su aquello que tanto le atormentaba y creo que así fue, aunque fuera tan solo por una noche, porque a la mañana siguiente solo me encontré yo sola en la cama…_

\- estoy en casa

 _Me separo de él, me pongo de pie y extiendo mi mano, el la toma y no la suelta, al contrario la entrelaza con la suya_

\- vamos

 _Y así partimos hacia el gremio, en silencio un silencio que me incomoda un poco, porque debido a eso puedo escuchar los murmullos de la gente curiosa que nos ve pasar tomados de la mano, no puedo más con este silencio_

\- hay algo que debo confesar

\- ¿eh?

\- yo ya sabía de tu enfermedad

\- ¿pero cómo?

\- hace un momento te dije que me di cuenta que no estaba en mi olvidarte el día que me entere que Inazuma venía en camino, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué ahí con eso?

\- Pues…

 **-Flashback-**

\- Mira ¿sucede algo?

\- ¿a qué te refieres Erza?

\- te conozco desde que éramos pequeñas y aunque tu actitud ha variado mucho por todo lo que viviste creo reconocer cuando algo te molesta

\- pero si yo estoy perfecta, dijo con un una radiante sonrisa o al menos eso creyó

\- no soy la única que lo ha notado, Elfama y Lisanna también están preocupados, me dijeron que no te estas sintiendo bien últimamente, temen que estés enferma

\- pero no lo estoy, no es así, lamento preocu…

\- Mira!, la tomo en sus brazos antes que cayera al suelo

\- Mira-nee!

\- Nee-chan!

-Elfama llévala a la enfermería!, Happy busca a Wendy!

\- salió a una misión

\- entonces trae a Porlyusica!

\- aye!

 **-OoO-**

\- está despertando!

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- estábamos hablando y de repente te desmayaste

\- siento haberlos preocupado, Elfama no llores estaré bien

\- ya ha despertado ahora nos dirá ¿Qué tiene Mira?

\- primero lo tengo que hablar con ella, así que salgan de aquí

\- pero…

-salgan ahora!

\- chicos salgan estare bien

\- de acuerdo, ya escucharon!, todos afuera!, dijo Erza sacando a la mitad de Fairy Tail que se encontraban dentro de la habitación preocupados por Mira

\- dígame ¿está algo mal?

\- no lo creo, tenía que darte esta noticia antes a ti, porque solo tu decidirás que hacer y a quien se lo dirás

\- ¿y bien?

\- estas en cinta

\- en… en cinta…, llevo sus manos a su boca, después a su vientre, entonces lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

\- Laxus, ese mocoso es el padre ¿verdad?

\- ¿eh?, ¿pero cómo?

\- ese mocoso está tratando de conservar su vida por ti

\- ¿por mí?, ¿Por qué dice eso?, ¿sabe dónde está el?

\- se dónde está, pero por el momento y por su bien debe permanecer en ese lugar

 **-Flashback-**

\- y como es que esa vieja no me lo dijo a mi

\- después de explicármelo todo, yo le pedí que no te dijera nada, necesitabas concentrarte en tu recuperación y si te enterabas de la noticia probablemente querrías volver

\- pues claro que lo aria!

\- es por eso que se lo pedí, yo podría esperar todo el tiempo necesario por ti

\- no era justo para ti tuviste que pasar por todo esto sola, yo debí estar aquí para cuidarte a ti y a…

\- tu hijo, Inazuma es tu hijo y puedes llamarlo así, además yo nunca estuve sola, Lisanna, Elfama y todo el gremio estuvo siempre conmigo

\- e… ¿ellos lo saben?, ¿lo saben todo?

\- sobre tu enfermedad no, pero si saben que eres el padre de Inazuma yo no tenía por qué ocultarlo, todos fueron muy felices con la noticia, aunque debo decir que Elfama te guarda un poco de resentimiento y odio

\- el Otoko debe querer matarme, y no lo culpo

\- bueno no creo que Elfama pueda hacerte daño

\- claro que podría, recuerda que los sentimientos son los que hacen fuerte a nuestro gremio

-en todo caso no lo permitiría, ya estamos aquí

 _Llegamos a la entrada del gremio y puedo sentirlo, nervioso, él está nervioso, puedo sentirlo porque está apretando fuertemente mi mano_

\- Mira quiero saber una última cosa, ¿sabe que soy su padre?

\- el… lo sabe, te dije que todo el mundo lo sabia

\- ¿Por qué dudaste?

\- vamos, entremos

 **-Pov Laxus-**

 _Al abrirse las puertas del gremio todo el alboroto que inunda el lugar habitualmente de desapareció de golpe, y consiente de que aun sostenía la mano de Mira pensé que ese era el motivo de su silencio…_

\- chicos miren quien regreso al fin

 _Dijo ella queriendo cortar la tención del ambienten pero no funciono, o no como ella quería, de pronto veo como una muy furiosa Erza se acercaba a mí con esa típica aura con la que siempre atemorizaba a Gray y al idiota de Natsu, nunca pude descubrir que es lo que les aterraba tanto hasta ahora…_

\- Laxus maldito pervertido cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Mir…

 _Antes de que llegara a mi alguien se le adelanto, como le dije a ella el Otoko sí que estaba furioso con migo, pude sentir el impacto directamente en mi rostro…_

\- Elfama!

\- maldito! No es de hombres lo que le hiciste a mi hermana! Te aprovechaste de ella!

 _El seguía golpeándome con furia, lo entendía, lo merecía_

\- Elf… Elfama detente, más de uno aquí está molesto con el pero esta no es la manera!

 _La que intervino fue Evergreen, pero aun así él no la escucho, seguía golpeándome_

\- basta Elfama! Laxus ¿Por qué no te defiendes?!

\- el… él tiene razón, no es de hombres lo que… lo que te hice, adelante! Sigue hasta que sea suficiente para ti!

\- es de hombres defender el honor de su familia así que podría seguir haciendo esto todo el día!

 _Me mando a volar hasta la otra esquina del gremio_

\- Elfama detente en este momento!

\- beast soul!

 _Se acercaba a mí a toda velocidad estaba listo para recibir el impacto_

\- Satán Soul!

 _Se paró frente a mí para evitar que el siguiera golpeándome_

\- a un lado Nee-chan!

\- muévete mujer, el aún no ha terminado de darme mi merecido

\- dije que basta!, Elfama si insistes en esto tendrás que enfrentarte a mí!

\- BASTA! NO PELEEN!

 _Volteamos a ver el lugar de donde provenía la voz, era el, mi hijo, llevaba en sus manos la misma lacrimal de esta mañana, la apretaba con fuerza, su cuerpo empezó a emanar electricidad, al verlo Mira volvió a la normalidad y corrió a él, se veía preocupada_

\- Inazuma, tranquilo todo está bien!

 _La lacrima exploto, el dio unos pasos hacia atrás muy asustado_

\- no!, no te acerques!

\- todo estará bien, no me harás daño

\- no es verdad!

 _Salió corriendo del gremio evitando chocar con alguien, entonces Mira me volteo a verme con preocupación_

\- ve tras él, estoy segura que si se da cuenta se controlara

\- pero Nee-chan!

\- Elfama, el maestro no está, Laxus es el único que puede calmarlo ahora

\- por favor tráelo de vuelta

\- no te preocupes

 **-OoO-**

 _Seguí la esencia de su magia por unos minutos, lo encontré en el bosque cerca de una cascada, estaba realmente asustado, y la verdad no sé cómo pretende mira que yo lo controle, pero le prometí que lo llevaría de vuelta y eso_ _haré_

\- ¿te encuentras bien?

\- espere… no se acerque, no quiero hacerle daño

\- no te preocupe, eso no me afectara

Empecé a concentrar un poco de electricidad para mostrarle a que me refería

\- usted… tiene el mismo tipo de magia que yo

\- así es, ahora ¿puedo acercarme?

\- no lo sé… no estoy muy seguro

\- está bien, observa

 _Me acerque lentamente a él, puse mi mano en su hombro y absorbí la magia que estaba fuera de control_

\- ¿Cómo es que?

\- tienes mucho poder mágico y no sabes como canalizarlo es por eso que se sale de control, la lacrima que llevabas ¿era para absorber ese exceso de magia?

\- así es, el abuelo me la regalo para controlar mi magia

\- ¿el viejo te la dio?

\- ¿el viejo?

\- el maestro del gremio

\- ¿usted conoce a el abuelo?

\- yo soy parte de Fairy Tail

\- pero yo nunca lo avía visto en el gre…

 _Y al parecer en ese momento, sin que yo se lo dijera, se dio cuenta_

\- si usted tiene la misma magia que yo, y nunca antes lo avía visto en el gremio, usted debe ser…

\- así es yo…

\- Laxus Dreyar

 _Debo admitirlo sentí extraño cuando me llamo por mi nombre, pero tampoco podía esperar que me llamara papa y que corriera a mis brazos, es decir yo me acabo de enterar hoy que tengo un hijo_

\- mama me hablo mucho de usted, me dijo que tenía que estar alejado de nosotros por un tiempo, que cuando estuviera grande comprendería…

\- yo…

\- también me dijo que usted no sabía de mí, no se preocupe no estoy molesto con usted, pero tampoco me puede pedir que…

 _Vaya es tan pequeño y tiene una madures increíble, está enterado de todo y aun así no está molesto conmigo, definitivamente él es tan parecido a Mira_

\- lo sé, lo entiendo, pero tendremos mucho tiempo porque no iré a ningún lado a partir de ahora

\- Tío Elfama estaba muy molesto

\- espero que este más calmado cuando regresemos

\- ¿regresar?

\- le prometí a tu madre que te llevaría de vuelta

\- yo… no lo sé, sin mi lacrimal podría dañar a alguien

\- tranquilo eso no pasara

 _Empezó a ponerse nervioso y su magia aumento de nuevo, apretó los puños y comenzó a llorar_

\- usted que sabe!, ya paso una vez!, odio esta magia! Por culpa de esta magia le hice daño una vez a mama!

\- cálmate, te prometo que mientras este cerca eso no pasara, no dañaras a nadie

\- ¿y cómo hará eso?

\- digamos que en lo que te enseño a controlar tu magia yo seré como tu lacrima personal

\- ¿en verdad?

\- lo prometo, toque su hombro de nuevo y su magia se controlo

 _Pudimos ver como Mira se acercaba a nosotros, entonces el seco sus lágrimas, volteo a verme con un intento de rostro amenazador_

\- no le diga a mama que estaba llorando o lo rostizare con uno de mis relámpagos

\- no tienen efecto en mi pequeño mocoso, pero no te preocupes yo no vi nada

 _Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se lanzó a sus brazos, volteo a verme y dijo_

\- mi mami es mía no crea que porque volvió le dejare tenerla para usted siempre

 _Su personalidad cambia muchísimo cuando esta con ella, se vuelve un niño mimado, esperen ¿estoy celoso de mi propio hijo?_

\- ara, ara mi pequeño relámpago esta celoso

 _Con que así quiere jugar, no pude hacer nada más que seguirle el juego_

\- tu madre fue mía antes de ser tuya pequeño insolente

\- mama dime la verdad ahora que el regreso a quien quieres mas ¿a él o a mí?

\- pues quiero a mi pequeño relámpago…

\- ahaa lo ves!, dijo mirándome con satisfacción

\- pero también quiero a Laxus porque sin él no hubiera recibido el más hermoso regalo en mi vida, que eres tu…

 _Toma eso, punto para mi pensé_

\- aun así no dejare que él se robe toda tu atención!

\- eso ya lo veremos pequeño mocoso!

\- se supone que soy su hijo, ¿Por qué sigue llamando pequeño mocoso?!

\- no es como que tú me llames padre ¿o sí?!

\- basta los dos respétense!, dijo en su forma de Satán Soul

\- ma… mami!

\- Mi… Mira!

\- solo bromeaba, y volvió a la normalidad, haha debieron ver sus caras

\- ¿qué les parece si por hoy volvemos a casa?, mama, tomo la mano de Mira, papa…

 _El rostro de Mira se ilumino con ese brillo tan particular en ella, ese brillo que le da vida al gremio, el brillo que hizo que me enamorara de esta bella demonio…_

 **-Pov Mirajane-**

\- vamos, dijo Laxus tomándome por la cintura y emprendiendo el caminando a casa…

\- oye!, te estas aprovechando de la situación!

\- no es así solo protejo lo que es mío!

\- no te le acerques tanto!

\- vamos chicos, ¿esto será asi siempre?

 _Me hace tanta gracia verlos discutir así, en verdad Inazuma es tan parecido a Laxus, y no es solo por su carácter, es porque los dos llegaron a mi vida a llenarla de alegría, de amor, de Brillo…_

 **Fin.**

 **Hola**

 **Y chan chan, pues como prometí aquí está el segundo y muy latísimo cap a mi parecer, espero que les guste y no les aburra, saben deberá haber más contenido de esta pareja, ellos son tan lindos, pero bueno los invito a leer mi otras historias (no son MiraxLaxus), pero denles una oportunidad, es todo por mi parte Gracias por leer y los invito a dejarme saber su opinión.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
